1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a headlight and more particularly to a removeable headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical headlamps or headlights are known that are mounted to a headband. These headlamps typically have a remote light source that is connected to the headlamp via a fiber optic cable. These headlamps are usually adjustable when worn on a user's head so that the headlamp is positioned at a desired location on the user's head.
Battery powered, headlamps utilizing an incandescent lamp as a light source have also been used. Typically, the high power consumption, relatively low light output, high weight, and short battery life of such devices have made their use unsatisfactory.
In modern operating rooms and dental offices, doctors, surgeons, nurses, anesthesiologists, technicians, and the like, wear face shields. These face shields, interfere with prior art headlamps.
The user is unable to wear both the banded headlamp and the banded face shield. Further, if the headlamp is configured to attach to a pair of eye glasses or is integrally formed in an eye glass frame, glare from the headlamp on the inside of the face shield can interfere with the wearer's field of view. Additionally, if the headlamp does not have an extremely low profile, the face shield will not sit properly over a user's face and provide the intended protection to the user.